Portable communication devices such as cellphones or pagers are commonly used to allow people to be readily contactable. For instance, when considering a pager, the pager alerts a user when a selective call message addressed to the pager has been received, and, if the pager utilises an output device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), the user may read the message. Because the user may desire to carry a pager during certain times of the day, the pager may be permanently attached to a belt clip. This clip allows the user to secure the pager to an article of clothing such as a belt or a pocket. However, if the pager utilises an LCD to present the message to the user, the user may be unable to read the message, due to the typically small size of the LCD, while the pager is secured to his belt. Under such a circumstance, the user might need to remove the pager from his belt to bring the pager LCD into his line of vision in order to read each message received by the pager. Similarly, if the user has a cellphone with an attached belt clip, the cellphone will usually have to be removed from the belt before a telephone conversation can commence.
To circumvent the above problem, belt clips that are permanently attached to portable communication devices may be placed within holsters which incorporate a belt clip which is typically fastened to a belt or other article of clothing. Generally, the user avoids having to unfasten the belt clip from his belt every time he desires to use the portable communication device by simply sliding it from the holster.
Conventional holsters secure the communication within the holsters in a number of ways. Some conventional holsters incorporate a snap fitment to secure the communication device. In contrast, other conventional holsters are designed to provide an interference fit with the inserted communication device, however these holsters are flexible enough so that the pager may be inserted and removed by the user. Still other holsters have a retaining element that surrounds the inserted communication device, this retaining element is deflected by the force of the user inserting or removing the communication device from the holster.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art holsters provide adequate securement or locking of communication devices whilst allowing ease of removal.